Long Shot
by narratekate
Summary: I hadn't told anybody my secret and even if I did, what would it matter? Fat chance that I would ever get to be with Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I know I haven't updated any of my current Invader Zim stories and I feel bad but my muse just can't come up with anything for them, so as of now all IZ are on hiatus. **

**But on a happier note, I present you with my latest Harry Potter story! :D I have it almost completely written so it will be my first story with regular updates. Saturdays and Wednesdays. **

**Also, I really need a beta. Not just for this, but for everything I write. If interested please message me.**

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck.

In my hands was a small green book that to anyone else would probably look completely worthless. To me though it was priceless, because I knew what it was. I gripped it tighter and looked around the still empty hall before slipping Harry Potter's diary in to my bag and hurrying away.

* * *

Finally I had the dorm to myself. It had taken ages and about a million excuses to get Blaise out of my hair. Why couldn't he be easy to get rid of like Crabbe and Goyle? Badgering me incessantly as if I was his girlfriend or some other such thing. With a shake of my head I pulled Harry's diary out from under my pillow. For some reason I felt compelled to read it alone. I had found it which meant it was mine now and I wasn't keen on sharing something like this. Besides I could probably use what I read in it to torment him. Now I contemplated the simple green cover a moment before opening it.

_Dear Journal, -_

Ah so he called it a journal. I suppose calling it a diary was a rather girly thing to do.

_Hermione says that since I'm so stressed lately I should start keeping a journal. Then she went on for awhile how much better I would feel and about how she had one. I'm not sure how a journal will help but I might as well try, right? God I feel like I'll try anything lately. _

_Anyways, the first part of my day wasn't so bad. Typical breakfast with Ron and Hermione, then Care of Magical Creatures. We were learning about the Mer people out in the lake (Something that doesn't bite for once!). At lunch though was when things started taking a turn for the worst. Ginny had sat with our group right next to me. It was awkward because she was sitting so close that we kept bumping elbows and she was smiling at me and blinking a lot. I think she might have been trying to flirt with me, but I don't think Ron noticed. I wish she wouldn't because that would be so weird, dating my best friend's sister._

_Anyways, apparently I was 'late' to potions. Not. I was early, but I guess Snape was in a foul mood today because as soon as I stepped in the room he had taken fifteen points from Gryffindor for my supposed 'tardiness'._

Heh, I remembered that day. I had been there with a few other Slytherins and we had found it hilarious. But that had been a few months ago, like in the first few weeks of school. It's mid-January now and when I had flipped through the journal earlier the dates had appeared fairly regular. More to read then I guess. Speaking of reading…

_Then when we started class I found out that he really must have been in a bad mood because he had assigned us partners to work with on a particularly difficult potion. Ron, Hermione and I had been split up and put with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. _

Hey that's me! And yeah Potter, that sucked.

_The albino jerk insisted that I not touch the potion because I would apparently 'screw it all up to bloody hell and back'. Whatever, if I didn't have to work I wasn't going to. So after that I had had the entire period to sit and do nothing but watch Malfoy do our assignment. After watching him for ten minutes or so a few pieces of hair fell into his eyes, but he had made no move to brush it away. Actually, I had wanted to brush them back. Ugh, that sounds so repulsive now though. I do not find Malfoy attractive in any way at all. Or any guy for that matter! Sheesh, what is wrong with me today? Well it's getting late, so I think I'll be done writing for today. - Harry_

I looked at the page for a moment more before closing the book slowly. That was… odd. The image of Harry pushing my hair back was burning in my mind and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. It doesn't matter, I told myself. Besides, why would Ha- I mean Potter, I needed to stop using his first name, do anything like that? We're enemies and besides he's dating that Weasley girl. Nothing in this journal is going to change anything about anything and with that I promptly shoved the book under my pillow and went to dinner.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke suddenly in a sweat and threw off the hot covers. My heart was pounding like crazy and I thought it might just jump out of my chest. It's like it was beating me for what I had just been dreaming about, it had been another one of 'those' dreams. The ones that I enjoyed too much.

Too excited to go back to sleep I decided to write about it to help calm myself. Quickly, but silently I stepped out of bed and found my school bag. I went back to my bed and dug through the contents, after not finding it I sighed in annoyance and stood up again to look in my trunk. When it clicked loudly I froze and looked around to make sure my dorm mates were still sleeping before opening it all the way and searching it. Nothing.

I dumped my bag out to make sure I hadn't missed it.

Nothing.

Under the bed, in my nightstand, my robe pocket.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Panting heavily, the panic swelled in my chest. I had lost my journal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday night is close enough to Wednesday! ;) Thanks to my AWESOME betareader Jenna McCoy(:**

'_Harry's Journal entries_'

_thoughts_

**POV changes/Author's Notes**

**Harry's POV**

_How could I have been so careless?_ I berated myself mentally. In all my worrying last night about where I might have left my journal I had stayed awake for hours, which had made me sleep in late this morning. I was on my way to Charms now, hoping that I wasn't going to be counted tardy. As I walked into the crowded classroom I saw that Hermione and Ron had saved me a seat. With a smile I rushed over and sat down between them.

As soon as I was settled, Hermione started to reprimand me. "You're lucky Professor Flitwick isn't here yet. Otherwise..."

"Oh honestly, give it a rest!" Ron interrupted her. "He won't do it again. Right Harry?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, not really wanting to bring up the matter of my missing journal. "I just overslept a bit, no big deal..." Hermione's eyes narrowed at the word 'overslept', so I just trailed off. With a sigh she turned to look at Ron.

"You live in the same room and you didn't think to wake him up before you leave?" She hissed.

"W-well, you see..." He stopped talking as Flitwick came in, leaving no more room for the discussion that would have continued had he not entered the room.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When lunch came around I couldn't help but, sneak a look over at the Gryffindor table. _He certainly doesn't look like the type to be gay._ I had read some more of the journal last night after everyone had gone to bed, and had discovered that over the next couple weeks worth of entries, Harry had struggled with the fact that he might not like girls so much as he might like boys. Although, it still didn't make much sense to me, how a few months ago he might have been thinking that he had a crush on some seventh year, but now he was dating the Weaselette.

Speaking of the devil, the little ginger had gone over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which he returned with a small bland smile. To my surprise a small flicker of anger surged through me at this. Who was she to be so ignorant to the fact that he obviously did not have very strong feelings for her? For any girl? And for that matter, why the bloody hell did I care about Potter's love life?

"Draco, Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked and I realized I had crushed the roll I was holding.

Blaise interjected. "Yeah man, who are you looking at?"

I dropped my roll onto my plate and looked over at Blaise, feigning innocence. "Nothing, I was just spacing out." A forced smile came naturally to my features.

Pansy gleamed up at me and scooted closer so she could get a hold of my arm, obviously dropping the subject as Blaise gave me a look that clearly stated he wasn't buying it. I took a few bites of my food, purposely ignoring him, before casting a quick glance towards my rival's table. The same tongue of fury licked at my insides as Ginny hung off Potter's arm just as Pansy did mine. My eyes narrowed as I recognized what the emotion curling up in my stomach was.

It was jealousy. Pure, irrational jealousy.

I stood abruptly which shook Pansy off harshly. With a quick excuse that I didn't feel well, I stormed out of the Great Hall. I could feel the eyes of everyone on my back. Everyone except, the one person I was hoping would notice me leaving.

* * *

Back in my dorm I still had a good half hour left of the lunch break. In a quest for answers I pulled out Potter's diary from under my mattress, a much more clever hiding spot than under my pillow. I flipped through it quickly to find the entry I had left off on last night.

'Dear Journal, I'm still confused. I thought that I might have told my best friends that I'm almost sure I'm, well, not attracted to girls. But, during Charms today Ron called Ernie MacMillan a 'fag'. I'm not quite sure that I want to say anything to him now. What if he says that to me or maybe he wouldn't want to be friends anymore? I still think Hermione would take it well but, she would want me to tell Ron and not keep secrets. Merlin, why can't these things ever be simple? I doubt that I'll tell them. I mean, it doesn't matter if I don't like anyone, right?'

Wait, he doesn't like anyone? But, in the last entry he had said that he might like that one seventh year boy. I scanned the next few lines. Oh, here it was.

'That seventh year, Joey DeIngles, that I thought I might fancy? Well, he's a complete prat! I walked by him in the common room the other day on my way to go to bed and when I smiled at him he flipped me off. I swear everyone who doesn't know me thinks that I'm an attention-seeking jerk (Not at all. I'd rather not be famous than have dead parents, thank you very much.) or they practically worship me which is just as bad, I mean I don't even remember it. I was just a baby! Everything feels like it's going wrong lately. - Harry'

I guess that explains why he doesn't like him, although it was silly of me to assume the he would like the same guy months later. I guess that makes sense as to why he's dating Ginny too. It's the perfect way to keep it from his friends, date a girl. After thinking about it for a minute, my undying curiosity got to me and egged me on to read more, so I turned the page.

'_Dear Journal, ugh. Why did I have to be cursed with someone like Malfoy?_'

Hey, this one is about me. As popular as I was this is only the second entry I've been mentioned in. I read on eagerly, curious to see what was said about me.

'_He's so awful! Snape partnered us together again! So I had gone over to his table (because I know he won't move) and the first thing he is does it once again tell me not to do anything because I'm 'incompetent'. I haven't failed yet, have I? No! I've passed five years of potions and this one will be no different. So, for the second time this month I only had to watch Malfoy work. This time it had felt slightly different though and not just because I had been angry. It felt like it had a different meaning to it because, I wasn't just watching him put in ingredients, I was examining the smooth curve of his jaw and the small line between his eyebrows as he concentrated. Wait, That makes it sound like I was checking him out. I was definitely NOT checking him out. Anyways, as he was working some of his hair fell in his eyes like the last time. I couldn't help but, wonder how it could fall out of place like that with how much hairspray he puts in it._'

What? Potter thinks I put HAIRSPRAY in my hair? The nerve of him! Grr.

'_Yet again though, I had wanted to push it back into place. But, that would be weird. I can admit to myself that I'm gay but, I cannot like Draco Malfoy. Never, not in a million years. I don't care just how handsome he is, his personality cancels it out completely! - A fairly frustrated Harry_'

My eyes glazed over as I read the last part. Harry thought I was handsome? I mean I've had many people say I'm good looking among other things and I usually just agree, but then, why do I enjoy the fact that my gay enemy thinks I'm handsome?

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As the day went on, I had almost managed to forget about my lost journal but, as I crawled into bed last nights panic came upon me again. My biggest secret was written in that book and it wasn't even hidden in any way. How could I have been so foolish as to not cast a spell so that only I could read it? What if somebody has found it and is reading it right this very minute? Well, if they have been reading it, they haven't said anything about it yet. But, what if they just haven't gotten around to it? A flash of fear went through me as I thought of something else.

What if 'he' had found it?


	3. Chapter 3

**NOMNOMNOM I EAT REVIEWS :( and i am starrrrrrrving... feed me 20 reviews and I'll post the next chapter early. **

**Hahaha, Friday afternoon is close enough to Saturday, right? I preety much completely lied when I said updates would be on Wed and Sat. There going to end up being on Tues and Fridays. Hehe!**

**Betaed by the most awesomest Jenny McCoy(:**

**Draco's POV**

It had been a total of three days since I had found Harry's journal and already, I had read through about a month and a half of his life. I keep thinking that it's odd for me to be so interested in my rival's life but, I can't help it. And besides, after reading all this I wasn't quite sure why we were rivals to begin with.

Now, I'm sitting in History of Magic and I felt excited knowing that I had the journal in my bag. I was so bored and tempted to pull it out to read some but, I was also worried that someone might see it. Not only that but, I am a very impulsive person so I looked around quickly to see that everyone was either sleeping or doodling before I subtly pulled out the small green book and put it in my lap to read.

_'Dear Journal, it's the middle of the night and I'm writing because I woke up from a dream. Or possibly a nightmare? I'm not sure__… __I was, well, I was kissing Draco._'

Wait, what? I forced myself to keep reading.

_'Well, that was sort of at the middle and end. I guess I'll write the whole thing out, since I can't sleep anyways. It started with me walking around the castle at night under my invisibility cloak and then, I found this door that was open. So, I slipped inside slowly and looked around. It was a small library, almost more like a study and there was a warm fire in the fireplace. Still invisible I went to go sit in one of the armchairs by the fire, but when I sat I realized I had accidentally sat on a person. I tried to jump up but, it had been Draco I sat on and he grabbed my wrist. It was only a moment before he yanked off the cloak. This next part is a little fuzzy but, I still remember it. Somehow I had tripped and fallen back into his lap, when I looked up at him his face had been really close to mine. Then, he kissed me. After a second I had pulled back, but then I leaned forward and kissed him again! He had grabbed the back of my head and twisted his fingers in my hair making the kiss harder. It was one of those kisses that would have left you with bruised lips and hair standing up. Then, just as I felt him lick my lips I woke up._

_I don't know if I can just ignore this because I think I might have enjoyed it. __- __Harry'_

That was the end of the entry. After rereading it a few times I had a shocking moment too. I liked that Harry liked me, I liked it a lot, and I also had a raging hard-on in the middle of class.

* * *

It was dark and I had been roaming the corridors quietly for almost an hour. I was looking for a spot where I could be alone without the threat of a teacher finding me. About a million hallways later and almost being caught by Miss Noris, I saw it. I groaned at the idea but, I was starting to get desperate. At least I wouldn't be bothered… by the living anyways.

Reluctantly I took a few steps into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I looked around cautiously, but it seemed to be empty. With a relieved sigh I walked in farther, more confidently.

"Hello. I don't think you've visited my bathroom before."

"AHHH!" I yelled before tripping backwards and falling into a graceless heap on the floor. I looked up at the small translucent face peering down at me. It was that of a twelve year old girl. A dead one.

After looking me over I guess she assumed I was alright because she spoke again. "Hpmh!" She puffed. "Quite the scaredy cat, aren't you? Pity, too. I was hoping you were the strong and brave type."

"Hey! I am NOT a 'scaredy cat'. You startled me." I snapped at her while getting up and dusting off my robes.

Her smile was haughty. "Oh, getting our little white feathers ruffled at that, huh? Well you sure looked right scared to me."

"I came here hoping for some peace to clear my mind, maybe even come up with a plan. But, now I see this was the wrong place to come." I sneered and turned on my heel to leave, probably giving a strong resemblance to Professor Snape.

"Wait, don't go! I don't get much company anymore." Myrtle called after me.

I paused and turned to look back at her.

"You said something about a plan? What kind of plan?" She asked, sounding exactly like any young girl who wanted to know a secret.

I sighed. "Well, you see I think I might possibly like this…"

"Is she pretty?" The small, silvery girl interrupted.

"No." I said flatly. "He is quite handsome, far more so than pretty."

Her eyes widened. "You like a boy?" She looked me over again. "Well then you're quite a hideous girl aren't you?"

"I am not a girl!" I hissed. "And I'm not hideous either…" I mumbled after, sullenly.

"Ah, I see. Is that why you needed to clear your head?"

"Yes!"

"Mmmmm… also why you might need a plan." She murmured. She tapped her dainty chin and looked to be thinking about something. "I'll make you a deal." She stated.

I hesitated. "What kind of deal?"

"A simple one. If you tell me who you are, because you haven't yet which is very rude, and if you tell me who your little boy crush is, I'll help you."

A skeptical look was sent her way.

"You don't think I can help you, do you?" Her bird's chirp voice was full of mirth. "Well, you're wrong. I am a ghost you stupid boy, I can spy on him for you."

"But, I thought you lived in this bathroom!" I blurted out.

Myrtle's gaze darkened. "You living are so ignorant!" She shouted. "Just because I died here and live here, does not mean I can't leave! I can wander the castle as I please, exactly as you can."

As she finished her rant I nodded at her like I understood. "Erm, yes. Well I suppose, in that case, I could use your help as long as you don't tell anyone."

"I swear." She said whilst holding out her tiny, see through hand. I reached towards it tentively, but as expected I couldn't get a hold on it.

"Good enough. Now tell me."

"Well, first, I am Draco Malfoy," A curt nod. "And… well, his name, it's… Harry." I whispered the last word, embarrassed to have it out in the open.

Her small eyes gleamed. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"I've met him you know." Her entire demeanor had smug written on it as she spoke.

"Really? When?" How had Harry met Moaning Myrtle of all people? I mean I had lived with people who had been here, so I knew everything they knew and I knew where to avoid. Perhaps it had been a mistake? Maybe she had looked for him?

"In second year when he had to go into the Chamber of Secrets. He and his friends had come plenty of times. I haven't seen him since though. It's sad, he was quite charming and so nice looking."

I cleared my throat.

"Oh yes, a plan."

"Erm, yes. A plan." I repeated. I went and sat gingerly on one of the somewhat dirty sinks and pulled out the journal from my robe pocket.

"What's that?" She inquired, as soon as it came into sight.

"His journal, I found it."

"And, you read it?" Her face seemed torn between outrage and interest.

"Well, some of it. I'm still not done." I said sheepishly.

"So, do you think it will help you come up with an idea?"

"I'm sure of it. He's written quite a lot in here." As I spoke I scanned through the pages with Myrtle looking over my shoulder. A few minutes later I found an entry that looked promising.

"Oh dear." She said.

I smirked. "Oh yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cookies to the person who finds the Nightmare on Elm Street quote (: and maybe they can request a Harry Potter one shot (;**

**Betaed by the lovely miss Jenna McCoy.**

**Draco's POV**

Two days and several journal entries later the opportune moment to put my plan into action arrived.

We were sitting in the Great Hall for supper when I saw him get up from across the room and leave early. I quickly make up an excuse, for the second time this week, and got up to follow him.

Once out in the corridor I looked around and caught sight of him walking in the direction of what I assumed would be Gryffindor tower. As I tailed him silently I felt like a predator stalking its prey. That or maybe I just felt like a stalker. As he rounded the corner I knew I would have to do it soon, so I pulled out my wand and smiled in anticipation.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I awoke with a start.

My eyes darted around the room frantically but, it was pointless. The room was poorly lit and someone had removed my glasses. I relied on my other senses to gather up what information I could about my whereabouts. I was sitting in a largish wooden chair and my wrists were bound to the armrests as were my ankles to the ends. My sweater and robes had been taken off so I was left in my t-shirt and jeans. I began to struggle against my restraints and I felt my body start to sweat lightly. The thing that panicked me the most about this situation wasn't that I didn't know where I was or that I couldn't get away, but the fact that it was all too familiar.

Footsteps echoed from behind me. As they drew closer to me my breath hitched. _Please_, I thought. _Please, anybody but, him._

"Hello Harry." His cold voice drawled. "Fancy meeting you here of all places." One of those long fingers traced a line down the back of my neck and I tried not to shiver. I immediately found myself aroused by the situation.

"Yeah." I croaked. "Fancy that?"

"Mmm," he whispered. I felt a hot wetness on the side of my throat. He licked a trail up to my jaw and nibbled the skin there appreciatively. A moan was building up in my throat and I had goose bumps all over as I tried not to respond.

"I know you've been dreaming of this, Harry. You've wanted it for _so long_. Why are you denying yourself?" He mumbled before licking the shell of my ear.

"Nnnn," I groaned. "N-no. I haven't!" I shouted. It was a trick, it had to be. He was trying to make me admit that I liked him so he could ridicule me for it. I wouldn't fall for it.

"Oh _really_?" He said seductively. A frostily pale hand slid down my thinly covered chest and over my stomach. He slipped it under my shirt and ran it all over my feverish skin.

"I don't believe that for a _second_." He tweaked a nipple and I bit back a whimper. When he didn't get a reaction he did it again, harder and this time I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped.

"You might say no," He said with triumph coloring his voice, "But, your ___body _says yes."

It would be so easy to give in. _He already knows_, I thought solemnly. This might be my only chance with him. I can't throw it away, even if it is a trick. I can't just toss away my one opportunity. He had moved in front of me now. Leaning so that his face was close to mine, I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff. But, he wasn't going to make the move. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was waiting for me, waiting to see if I actually wanted this. Maybe it's not a trick, maybe he actually wants this too. It might be a long shot to even think that he wants me but, if I throw this away now I'll always regret it.

I moved my face closer to his. I was too close now, too close to stop. I crashed my lips down on Draco's with reckless abandon. I felt his shock and after a moment he began to kiss me back. Any doubt I had before was now gone as his body began to heat up like mine. I heard him gasp a little as I pressed my tongue into his warm, inviting mouth. I struggled against my bindings and I felt his smirk.

He pressed his hands to my shoulders and held me back against the chair as he broke the kiss momentarily. I opened my eyes to see his blurry figure hooking it's legs through the arms of the chair and straddling me. My eyes were heavily lidded with lust, as he ducked down to claim my mouth in another heated kiss.

I did my best to grind my hips into his and he rewarded me by winding his fingers through my messy hair and crying out. After regaining some composure he rubbed his clothed erection down on mine excitedly. As he kissed me and thrust himself into my lap I struggled against my bindings. I so desperately wanted the use of my hands, so I could feel the pale chest that was pressed against mine, to feel the sweat matted blonde locks.

After a few minutes I felt the slighter boy above me begin to shiver and he scrunched up his face. His legs clenched around my thighs as he started thrusting more sporatically, harder.

"HARRY!" He shouted. Draco's face as he came was so unbelievably sexy I didn't bother to stop the heat that had been growing my abdomen from releasing itself. I nuzzled my face into his warm neck . "Draco," I said softly after the high had passed.

Eventually, we both stopped shivering and I pulled back looking up at his rosy face.

"Are you going to let me go now?" I asked hopefully. I felt awkward having him cuddled up to me and not being able to hold him.

"Eager to leave?" He asked somewhat sadly.

"Oh no, Master Draco." I pretended to look ashamed. "I was just hoping you might untie me so I could perhaps hold you?"

He smiled and mimed stroking a beard.

"I suppose such a request is reasonable." He took out his wand and undid the ropes. They instantly disappeared and my aching wrists were freed. With a relieved I sigh I snaked my arms around his slim waist.

I kissed the side of his neck and felt him shiver slightly. Leaning back I looked into his steely blue eyes.

"You read my journal didn't you?" My voice sounded a little sharper than intended, but I think that he may have needed to be properly scolded.

Draco gave me a sheepish look. "You know, I think that I'd better go now." He muttered before he bolted from my arms.

In a panic I tried to get up to follow him, forgetting that my legs were still tied down causing me to fall to the floor. I grabbed at my wand and spelled off the ropes but, it was too late. He was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

_It wasn't supposed to go like this!_ I thought as I crawled into bed and snuggled under the coverlet. _I was just going to find out if he liked me, maybe tease him a little bit. I didn't mean for it to go that far._ I sighed in frustration. Despite the fact that I had lost probably half my virginity that night, I wasn't particularly upset. Actually, I felt a little giddy. Damn him. Damn that boy for being so sweet and passionate!

I pulled the blankets tighter and tried to get to sleep.

**Harry's POV**

Once I had left the room, after finding my things in the corner, I knew it was defiantly after hours. I wanted to go and look for Draco, to force him to explain but, I hadn't any idea of which way he had gone. Unwillingly, I trudged back to Gryffindor tower.

I had so many unanswered questions, I was sure that I would never get to sleep. Does he actually have feelings for me, or did I just get used? Is he going to do this again? There was a few things I was sure of though. One, Draco has my journal. Two, he's obviously read at least some of it. And, third, this encounter had only made me want him all the more.

When I woke up the first thing that came to mind were last night's memories. Sleeping had been rough as I had only gotten a few hours rest but, I was looking forward to today. I wanted to see if there were any changes about Draco. Maybe I was being foolish when I hoped that he might smile at me or whisper something in my ear during class but, how could I help myself?

With a heavy sigh I got out of bed and began to get dressed, getting rid of the last bits of evidence from last night. Draco's smell disappeared from me, that mess that had been left in my boxers was gone too. Although the latter going away I was more happy about. The other boys in the dorm were beginning to get up now too.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron mumbled sleepily. "Where were you last night? And, why are you up so early?"

"Erm " Ah, shit. My thoughts scrambled for an excuse.

"Yeah, you didn't come back until after three." Seamus said while giving me an odd look.

Now, Dean looked over. "Were you with Ginny?" He made his eye brows dance suggestively.

My face heated up and I shuffled about awkwardly. Everyone was staring at me but, my mind was drawing a blank. It wasn't like I could tell them where I'd actually been.

"Nah, he couldn't have, Ginny was in the common room last night!" Ron said.

"I, uh, had detention!" I blurted out.

"With who mate?" Ron inquired, not quite buying it.

"Snape. He gave it to me after I left dinner early." The lie came out somewhat awkwardly but, the other guys just shrugged it off. I'm going to have to start thinking of my stories beforehand... That thought gave me a slight thrill because, it made me hope that I might be in need of another story soon.

**Draco's POV**

I sat picking at my food, occasionally looking at the door to the Great Hall. I hoped I was being subtle, but I really doubted it.

"Draco you have been acting odd all morning!" Blaise half yelled at me as I perked up to look at the door yet again. "Are you waiting for someone or something?" He added on, frustration clear in his tone of voice.

"No!" I said too quickly. Pansy now seemed interested. "Why would you guys think I was waiting for someone?" I laughed but, I knew I was too nervous for it to sound nonchalant like I meant it to.

"Oh Draco, who is she?" Pansy asked desperately. "Is she prettier than me?" I felt her cling on to my arm like a leech and a sick pang went through me. She was just so disgusting. She was too thin and I felt like she might try to suffocate me with her breasts at any moment.

Just as I was about to tell her to 'shove off' the golden trio walked in. My gaze followed them as they made their way over to their usual place.

Blaise gaze looked where mine was, then back to me. "It's Potter isn't it?" He interjected. "You were looking for Potter weren't you?"

"Wha- No!" Ah shit! I thought wildly. What do I tell them? I can't possibly tell them I was watching for him to see if he was watching for me? Excuse, excuse "I mean, um, yes I was watching for him. But, not for why you think!"

Blaise looked at me with a blank face then slowly raised an eyebrow. "That still doesn't tell me why you were watching for him."

Pansy looked up at me with what she might have thought was a cute face and Blaise just sat there waiting. By now even Crabbe and Goyle were paying less attention to their food and more to me.

"I, erm I forgot."

"You 'forgot'?" Blaise repeated. My peers looked at me skeptically but, I just shrugged and went with it.

"Yeah, I was just so filled with anger that I, erm forgot why I was watching for him, I guess." Pansy nodded with approval and the others just ignored me in favor of their plates.

Now that I was unwatched, I was free to gaze over at the object of my possible affection. Harry was chatting animatedly with Weasley and Granger. I stared for a moment before a horrible idea popped into my head. What if he was telling them about what had happened last night?

I barely had time for a panic to wash through me when I remembered that he couldn't tell them. He was dating the Weaslette and if he let this slip there was a possibility that his whole world could come crashing down. Then again, mine could too if anything got out. I bit my nails while trying to figure myself out.

Did I want to be with Harry? And If I did, would I want to keep it a secret? It was so difficult to see what I wanted but, I knew that I would be so disappointed if last night ended up being a one night thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ehh, I'm poke-slow, huh? OH well! :) and yes Jenna, it can count.**

**Betaed by Jenna McCoy**

**By the way... Im sick of getting all these story alerts and almost no reviews. I'm not posting anything til I get 20 reviews :P**

**Draco's POV**

It had been three days.

And, I was going insane. It had been three days since the night I had kidnapped Harry. Three days since I had teased him, then ground myself into his lap until we both came. Three ever so long days since I thought I had confirmed that he liked me but, now I wasn't so sure. He hadn't looked at me once in the past days, not even when I was louder and more obnoxious than usual. He acted as if nothing had happened, as if I didn't exist at all. To top it off, I couldn't make heads or tails of my own feelings.

Frustrated, I decided to skip Herbology to read more of his journal. I had learned better than to read in class after the boner I had gotten last time, so I had been reading by wand light at night.

As I got farther into the book the more graphic the dreams got and the more worried Harry got that someone would discover his secret. He had even written about how Ginny had asked him out and he had said yes, just as a cover up.

I walked through the halls quietly, heading for the one place no one would guess.

"Hello Myrtle." I said as I strode into the bathroom.

The gloomy little girl's face grew much more cheery when she saw me and she glided over.

"Hello Draco, how'd it go?" She asked with a sly grin.

"As if that is anything that you would need to know. I'll not explain my love life to a twelve year old." As I said that last bit I wondered how it actually counted. She died when she was in second year but, was it possible to mature mentally after death?

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you tell me or not."

"It probably doesn't because, I bet you spied on us all week." I said sarcastically.

"So, why did you untie him?" Myrtle asked with a straight face.

My jaw dropped. "You actually did spy on us?" Her eyes were wide with false innocence.

"You're so perverted!" I yelled at her, only to have her giggle back at me.

"Much less so than you! I mean wow, Draco. That poor helpless boy didn't know what to do with you on top of him." She chuckled. "Quiet the wild animal in bed, you are!"

I growled at her. "That is beside the point! I came here because, as you would probably know Harry has been ignoring me ever since then."

**Myrtles POV**

I struggled not to contradict Draco when he said Harry had been ignoring him and instead settled on smirking. The brunette had been quite far from ignoring him. In fact, he was as obsessed with Draco as Draco was with him.

Harry would watch him whenever he knew the other wasn't looking, jacked off to thoughts of Draco, moaning his name in his sleep. He had even started about twenty different letters to the boy but, ended up crumpling them because they weren't good enough. It had been a miracle that none of the other Gryffindors had said anything.

"Oh yes, I saw that he wasn't paying much of his attentions to you. Seemed to be quiet odd." I lied smoothly. "Perhaps you scared him off with your fierce sex skills."

Draco's frown deepened but, he didn't call me out on the comment. Instead, he pulled out that sinful little green book.

"I think…" He muttered slowly. "That it's time to re-enact another of Harry's fantasies."

**Harry's POV**

Three days and I was completely desperate for Draco. Heat filled my abdomen just at the sight of him and my heart started to beat like crazy. The fact that he kept staring at me all the time didn't help either. I could feel his grey-blue eyes on me, causing redness to flush my skin and butterflies to fill my stomach. Ron would ask if something was wrong and I said I just felt ill. In truth, I was somewhat ill. What if they somehow found out about what had happened? What if Ginny sensed I wasn't attracted to her, knew that I had cheated? My biggest question was what if Draco kidnapped me again?

The idea seemed so appealing that I thought I might do it myself. Taking him, tying him up like he had done to me. Ravishing him until he screamed my name again…

I shivered in my seat. Everything Professor McGonagall said had gone right over me. I needed Draco soon otherwise I knew that I would do something rash.

**20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-2020-20-20-20-20-20**


	7. Chapter 7

**:/ I'm back... with only 7 reviews on the last chapter. **

**This chapter was originally not here, but some inspiration from Xeniaph(;**

**Draco's POV**

I had just finished making my plans with Myrtle for the next tryst and was now on my way to potions. I was walking slowly, glad that I was now alone and had some time with just my thoughts. My stomach felt a little queasy at the idea of kidnapping him again, because I was afraid that he had forgotten about me. What if the last time wasn't what he thought it would be? What if he rejected me?

All of a sudden I felt a large, warm hand cover my mouth and I was pulled against a solid body. My mind went blank as I was dragged around a corner into an empty corridor. I flailed wildly in an attempt to get free so I could hex my captor into oblivion, but he was a lot stronger than me. I gave a particularly feisty jerk and I heard him grunt but he didn't let go. Instead he turned me around and pressed me into the stone wall… gently?

I looked up into bright green eyes and my struggles died quickly.

"You're not gonna jinx me now, are you?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head as best I could and he let go of my mouth only to rest his hands on my waist. Then he surprised me and pressed his lips to mine. My body reacted instantly and I kissed back with vigor. His grip on me tightened and I found my arms winding their way around his neck.

Unfortunately reality set in on me and I pulled away.

"I can't do this." I panted.

"What?" His jaw dropped with shock and I felt him tense up.

"I… we can't be together." My voice trembled and I actually felt pain in my chest. Was it possible for a heart to actually break?

In a second his face went from emotional to a stony mask, but neither of us had let go of the other. "Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm… I just, I can't be gay."

"No." He shook his head. "No, Ron said it was common for wizards."

"Maybe for Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but if I do this I'll be throwing away everything. I'm a Slytherin, a pureblood, and I have things that are expected of me. We are expected to breed and provide heirs. If my father heard…"

"No. You can't do this… You can't just leave me like this after what happened."

"I have to."

"We could keep it a secret… I'll do anything, anything to keep you now. Please." With a sigh he put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I bit my lip.

"I'll think about it, alright? But I can't promise you anything." God, it just sounded so shallow. Even to me. Besides, I never cared about any of that pureblood stuff; in all honesty I was just scared of the commitment.

He opened his wide eyes and gave me a small sad smile. "Well to help your decision…" He gave me another short kiss and then released me.

"We could make it work, ya know." He whispered before disappearing around the corner and leaving me alone.

I ended up skipping potions, it's not like Professor Snape wouldn't cut me some slack. Instead I went outside to take a walk around the lake.

Although the whole affair a few minutes ago had left me feeling guilty, confused, and with a difficult decision it had also given me a strange sense of power and confidence. At least now I knew it wasn't a onetime thing now and that he actually did like me, but I had also hurt him by not telling him that I felt the same.

Once on the far side of the lake I sat down on a rock and pulled his journal out of my bag. I flipped through the pages slowly, glancing over the entries I had already read. It had caused me so much trouble, but I had also caused a lot of my trouble myself. I started to read the next entry.

"_Dear Journal,_

_I think that I might send an anonymous letter to Draco confessing my affections for him. Maybe we could write back and forth and then when he might like me I can tell him who I actually am… Wow, that just sounds really bad. It sounds like the worst idea I've ever had. He would figure out that it was me in a second and then he would probably just laugh in my face. Besides, I haven't told anyone my secret, and even if I did what would it matter? Fat chance I would ever get to be with Draco Malfoy. He's too beautiful and pureblood and Slytherin and straight... and just so perfect. He would never want a messy weirdo like me. If he ever knew how much I wanted to be with him he would think it was a joke. Sometimes I wonder if the picture of him I have in my mind is actually right, or if it's just my imaginary Draco._

_-Harry"_

I closed the book angrily and tossed it in my bag. Is that how he thought of himself? That his ideas were stupid, that he was a 'messy weirdo'? That I was 'too perfect' for him? If anything I was the one who didn't deserve him. He was the honest one, the passionate one. All I was doing was making things complicated.

I would have to put my plan into action soon because Harry obviously needed to have some things explained to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say about this chap(: Hope you enjoy!**

**Harry's POV **

This time I knew he was following me. I knew what was coming and my excitement curled and leaped in my stomach.

Somehow he still surprised me.

**Draco's POV**

I knew I had shocked him. Instead of casting a stunning spell from a distance like last time I grabbed the back of his robes. I yanked him to a sudden stop but he didn't turn around. Slowly I kissed the back of his neck until I felt him relax, then I pressed my want into his back quickly and he collapsed in my arms.

**Harry's POV**

I thought I would feel déjà vu, but I didn't. At least, not the kind I was expecting. It felt familiar, not because it was the same as last time but because it seemed that Draco was again trying to act out my dreams.

This room was lighter and it had a fire in the hearth. It looked like an abandoned classroom that hadn't been used in years. This time I was standing against a wall with my hands shackled above my head.

The main difference between this time and last was that I was aware of everything, not to mention I could see because I had my glasses on. I knew what was going to happen and who was going to do it. And I was excited.

Draco stepped out from behind a bookcase I hadn't really thought about. "So we meet again Harry?" I watched as he pretended to stroke an invisible mustache, reminding me of a villain in a melodrama.

"So it would seem." I replied without batting an eye. I was determined to have the control this time, even if I was tied up.

"Mmm, indifference won't get you very far Mr. Potter." He whispered, standing almost flush against me. "In fact, it won't get you anywhere at all."

I shivered when he pressed a small pale hand to my chest and he looked me straight in the eyes. It seemed that he had a mind to talk today, but just not about the important matter I had brought up yesterday. He just wanted to play. No commitment, no problem. The pathetic thing was that I didn't care because at least he was choosing me, choosing to play with me instead of someone else.

"Are you suggesting I beg" I swallowed, so much for having control. The question was though, did he want me to beg for him to touch me or beg for this whole thing in general? Could I beg for it?

Yes.

"That is precisely what I'm suggesting." Draco whispered leaning just slightly closer, the smallest grin flickering across his face.

I took a deep breath. "Please Draco, please kiss me. I need you so much." My voice was soft and somewhat stiff. Even to me it sounded lousy.

"Not good enough. Perhaps you need some… motivation." The one hand on my chest slowly trailed downwards to my navel and then he leaned his head into the crook of my neck, giving a few short nips and licks.

"Ahh nnnn…" I moaned and squirmed at the heat of Draco's mouth on me. "P-Please! Draco, please! Bloody hell, don't stop! Mo-more!"

"Much better." He murmured before kissing me heatedly. He pretended he had so much self control but as soon as his lips were on mine, it was all gone. His tongue attacked mine gracefully as we rediscovered each part of the others mouth.

I felt my clothed erection slide against his and two moans entwined between our kiss. Hastily I hooked one of my legs around his hip and pulled him against me to get more of that delicious friction. I felt his wicked grin against my lips as he pushed my leg down. Before I could protest he broke the kiss and knelt down. My heartbeat quickened even more as I realized what was about to happen.

White fingers deftly undid my pants button and slid down the zipper. In one swift motion Draco yanked down both my jeans and boxers. I gasp at the sudden coldness and looked down and the blonde boy before me.

His grey-blue eyes locked with mine. He looked slightly hesitant, like he was looking for my approval before he started. He was worried he was going to be rejected. I smiled at him and he smiled back, slightly more confident. The he looked back to the prize in front of him greedily.

I cried out loudly as he took the entire thing into his hot wet mouth. Once again I struggled against the restraints Draco had put on me. I wriggled my hips closer to him, but it didn't hold the satisfaction that putting my hand on his head and pushing would have. As he sucked and licked me I hazily noticed that he had pulled out his own cock and was stroking himself quickly. The sight of the white blonde touching himself drove me crazy and I let myself go completely.

**Draco's POV**

I felt the brunette above me start to shake and my mouth was filled with salty flavor. I started to shiver too and came covering my hand with stickiness.

I released him with a wet pop and stood. Silently I wrapped my arms around his tan waist and nuzzled my face into his neck. He let out a content sigh and pressed his face into my hair. I felt him inhale deeply and I held him closer in my afterglow.

"I love you Draco…" He whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

"Really?" I said back. Harry tensed up when he heard my voice and I sensed his apprehension. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Yes, I meant it Draco." He finally said. "I understand if you don't feel the same though." He choked out the words and my heart sank. He thought I was just using him and was fine with it. But wasn't I? We weren't together but I had brought him back again without giving him an answer to what we are. Is it using? I mean I actually do want to see him and when he's around I get all warm and feel butterflies…

"I'm not sure If I love you…" I said and I felt him tense even more. "But I do like you… and I might be able to love you one day." I added. Was it the truth? Could I give up my life for him? Could I throw away six years of hate only to jump into 'love'? I think I already had.

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the shortest chapter so far and it doesn't have any action, but it is a necessary one.**

**Btw if you haven't listened to "Long Shot" by Kelly Clarkson (The song that inspired this whole freaking thing) GO LISTEN TO IT NOW! It will make the whole story just seem a lot better.**

**Harry's POV**

I wasn't sure what we were. How could I possibly know? Every few days we would meet somewhere, a nice change from randomly being kidnapped, and we would make-out or sometimes do a bit more. After he would let me hold him for awhile and we would talk. As one week passed and then another, I just kept falling in love more and more.

It was now the second week of February and Valentine's Day was coming up. I found myself want to do something special for him, even if I got nothing in return. The question was what could I possibly do for him? He had everything. I had to think of something soon though because I only had two days.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, startling me out of my latest day dream, which of course starred Draco.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"You were in your own little world again! You've been acting strange for weeks now."

"Erm…"

Now Ron joined in. "Yeah Harry, what is it? You've been so quiet and you've got this dippy smile on your face all the time."

I looked back and forth between them nervously. Just then Ginny walked up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey Harry, guess what?" She whispered. "Valentine's Day is coming up soon." I realized that I hadn't been paying much attention to her lately. She pressed a kiss to my cheek and smiled at me expectantly. Now all three of them were looking at me wait for some kind of response to the questions and statements that had just been thrown at me. Annoyance washed through me. Why couldn't they just let me be? I stood up abruptly, shaking off Ginny's arms.

"ARGH! I just can't take this anymore!" I half yelled at the lot of them. All eyes in the common room turned to look at me, but I didn't stop. "Ginny I'm breaking up with you!"

Silence.

Endless silence.

"Why?" She said, with a surprising amount of calmness and a hint of… amusement?

I looked at her and immediately regretted yelling, because now everyone would hear what I know had to say. "I'm gay." I looked her right in the eye as I said it loud and clearly.

Murmurs erupted but I stood my ground. Then the most surprising thing happened, one person began to laugh. And they laughed quite insanely.

I stared at Ron as tears streamed down his face and he tried to breathe. After a moment when his laughter had disintegrated into short burst of giggles I began to question him.

"What in Merlin's name is so bloody funny?"

"You mate!" He managed to get out before he collapsed in a fit of snickers again. Ginny, unable to help herself began to chuckle too. By now everybody had began to ignore us again and had gone back to their own conversations. I looked at Hermione to see that she wasn't laughing either.

I gestured to Ron. "Care to help me out?" She smiled and waved her wand at Ron.

A moment later a small spider began crawling over his nose. He paled and swatted the little bug away before shooting a sullen look at Hermione.

"That wasn't nice!" He said.

"It's not nice of you to laugh at me." I said back.

"Sorry Harry, but it's just so funny." Ginny interjected.

"How is this funny?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…" Ron said, glee coloring his voice. "I've always known you were gay."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah Harry." Ginny said. "I was wondering how long you were going to keep me as your beard."

"So you guys aren't upset or anything?" I was shocked. This was definitely not what I had pictured happening at all.

"Of course not. It's actually really common in the wizarding world to be gay. You didn't think I could have five brothers and not have at least one gay one did you?"

"Oh… I guess I never thought about it. Which one? " I asked after a pause.

"Charlie." Ron said without batting an eyelash. "The twins are bi, and I've always suspected Percy because of how uptight he is."

All of us snickered a little bit. "Nah, the only person he could ever love is himself."

After that we dissolved into normal chatter. I felt so much lighter and happier than usual. It felt nice to be completely honest with my friends. But then I remembered, I still did have a secret didn't I? Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I'm aware it has been awhile since I updated and I feel really bad and I don't really have an excuse. I just got busy typing some other stories. Also, this was a few days more delayed than planned because FF has been having some stupid issues as you probably know. As an apology I have two chapters for you(: Please love me again? Hahaha**

**Draco's POV**

I had one unread journal entry left. The one that had been written right before it had been lost. Possibly the most important one in the whole book… or mostly likely just a regular one that wasn't very interesting.

It was the middle of Saturday night and I had just got back from another meeting with Harry, I had this bad habit, that right after he left I would go up to bed and read more of his journal. I just couldn't get enough of him, but I refused to admit I was in love._ Because I'm not. _I thought angrily at myself. _I'm just obsessed. Oh wow Draco, because that sounds so much better. _

Annoyed with myself, I shoved my face into my pillow. A moment later I turned over because I couldn't breathe. I stared at my hangings and contemplated on whether or not I wanted to read the last entry. It was so tempting to pull out the book and finish it, yet I also didn't want it to be over. It was the thing that started all of this and if I finished it I felt that maybe things wouldn't be the same.

After deliberating for another ten minutes or so I pulled out the journal and opened to the last entry.

To say I was unsatisfied was an understatement. The last journal entry was just a regular one. Nothing extraordinary. Then again, what was I expecting? It's not like he knew he was going to lose it so why would it say anything signifigant? I looked at the book in my lap. _I should tell him that I've finished it… _I thought as I grabbed a piece of parchment.

'_I finished it._

_Draco'_

I scrawled onto it. Then I snuck out of my dorm silently to go to the owlery. The castle was cold and dark. My bare feet were beginning to go numb and I swore I could feel someone watching me. I looked around nervously but I was alone. I turned around and continued on my way. Just as I reached the door I saw a flash of red behind me and as I blacked out the last thing I felt was strong arms catching me as I fell.

**Harry's POV**

I admit, it was rather appealing to see Draco in the same position I had been in. so nice to see him strapped into that chair, bare smooth skin of his chest exposed. He stirred awake and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at the look on his face as he realized where he was.

Quietly I snuck up behind him and traced a finger down the back of his neck just as he had done to me.

"Oh, Draco. Fancy meeting you here?" The smirk was easily heard in my voice as I quoted him.

"Oh yes, quite the coincidence." He said back just as coolly. Well I would change that.

"We…" I leaned down and breathed across his collarbone. "Should take advantage of it, shouldn't we?" Then I licked a slow, wet trail down his naked shoulder.

"Mm, ah, Harry…" He whined as I nibbled and sucked on the deliciously white skin there. I smirked and ran a hand over his chest, searching fingers found their prize and I lightly tweaked his pink nipple. After observing him squirm for a moment I pulled my hand away and chuckled.

"As fun as this is, I have a surprise for you." I said.

He panted for a moment before replying. "What kind of surprise?"

With a smile I pulled out a strip of black cloth.

A pale brow rose. "Kinky much?"

I laughed again. "No, I'm going to take you somewhere and I don't want you to see it till we get there." I took the blind fold and made sure it covered his eyes completely. Then I untied his wrists, one at a time.

"I'm going to need you to trust me, because I'm going to have to lead you there."

**Draco's POV**

I nodded slowly. I tried to keep my cool but I was terrified. What if he was taking me to meet someone? I wasn't sure if I was ready to be outed or not, but it was too late. He had already untied me and had me standing.

"Wait, what if someone sees us? It's still after hours isn't it?" I asked nervously.

He snickered. "Don't work your pretty little head about it, Draco." He said ruffling my hair affectionately. Then there was a whoosh and I felt a cloak over us. _That's it? We're just going to hide under a cloak? _I rolled my eyes as he took my hand and began to lead me.

I counted the slow steps we took and tried to figure out where we were. This proved to be quite a challenge though because the castle was so large, so I gave up fairly quick. Every now and then he would give my hand a tight squeeze which made my heart jump a little.

Several minutes and a few staircases later we stopped and Harry let go of my hand. I heard a door open and then his hands were on my back. Once I had taken a few steps and I felt the floor change, he whipped off the cloak and blind fold. I gasped at the beautiful room I saw before me.


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, another chapter. **

**Draco's POV**

I was speechless. The room I had just walked into was amazing. It was lit by dozens of candles and smelled sweetly of apples and vanilla. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the best part of the room. There in the center of the room was a huge bed with deep red covers and more flower petals on it.

I stepped towards it slowly and ran my fingers along the smooth fabric. I swallowed thickly and tried not to let my emotions show too much.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously. "Is it too much?"

"No… In fact, this… is the nicest, most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." I whispered slowly. "I love it." Smiling, I turned to face him. He seemed to be glowing with pride. I walked towards him until our chests were barely touching.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispers back, bending down to rest his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. "But before we do this, I want to know what we are."

I felt trapped under his emerald eyes. _What are we? _I really didn't have much of an idea. It was all so confusing; whenever I was alone I told myself it was just a fling. But whenever I cracked open that journal or when I was with him, feeling his arms around me I knew it was more. It was a lot more. So looking back in his eyes I felt confident in my answer.

"You Harry Potter are my boyfriend and I love you very much."

His jaw dropped and a huge smile broke out onto his face.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

Instead of answering with words I smiled back and pressed my lips to his. Happiness was in out every move, it was like we were glowing. No, like we had caught on fire and we're burning up with the intensity.

I reached up to tangle my hand in his hair and took a half a step back so that we fell onto the bed. Our kisses got more intense and our clothes just seemed to fall off. It was so difficult to think when I could feel Harry's hands smoothing over every inch of my skin. My body was going insane with the pleasure, the desire to have more was strong.

"H-Harry. I need you…" I mewled out. He reached for something on the side table and then a tan hand moved down my body as a sign of confirmation. He cupped my bottom for a moment before pulling it away. I opened my eyes for a moment, seeing him squeezing out a clear gel onto his fingers. Then I felt him pressing a digit against my entrance lightly. My legs tensed as he pressed in and I wriggled at the odd sensation of having something inside of me. After a few thrusts of a single finger, a second one quickly followed it. I moaned and he stopped suddenly.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He murmured against my neck.

"No, don't stop." I twisted and tried to impale myself onto his hand but it was impossible. "It doesn't hurt." I gasped.

Those seemed to be the magic words because he started again and this time he scissored his fingers for a bit. Just as we had found a good rhythm they disappeared again.

I blinked open my eyes to see him reaching for something again. As he grabbed the small square I reached out and held his wrist.

"No. I want to feel you inside me." He blushed and tossed the condom aside, but still holding the lube. He poured a generous amount onto his cock and reached for my hips, pulling me into position.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

My heart beat slowed down from its rushed pace as it finally dawned on me what was about to happen. I was going to lose my virginity to a boy. To Harry Potter, my former rival, now my boyfriend.

"Of course."

And he began to push into me.

**Harry's POV**

It took all my will power not to move once I was completely inside of Draco, but I held still until his face smoothed out and he nodded. Slowly I pulled back and then back in, the feeling was amazing.

Soon we found an easy rhythm and he began to moan loudly, gripping my shoulders. He need bobbed between us, hitting my stomach lightly. I reached a hand down and began to stroke it in time with my thrusts after a few moments of this his legs began to tremble and I knew he was almost there, both of our endurances very short.

I moved my hand faster and a moment later I had him screaming.

"HARRY!" His high voice cried and cum splattered onto my chest. The look on my face brought me to completion too. With one last quick thrust I filled him with my seed.

Carefully, I pulled out of him and reached for my wand to cast a quick cleaning charm, before flopping down to curl around Draco.

"I love you so freaking much…" I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, I love you too." He said before snuggling closer to me and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
